Vehicles, such as aircraft, often include restraint systems to prevent occupants from unwanted movement and injury. Typically, these restraint systems restrain the occupant from movement by releasably strapping the occupant to a chair or similar vehicle furniture.
However, some vehicles, such as helicopters or air cargo delivery planes may require an occupant to move about the interior of the vehicle. Intentional or unintentional vehicle motion such as turbulence or banking into a turn can cause an occupant to lose their balance or be thrown about the vehicle's interior. In some open vehicles such as rescue helicopters and military cargo planes, the occupant is in further danger of being thrown from the vehicle.
Therefore, what is needed is an occupant restraint system that allows an occupant to move about the interior of a vehicle, yet restrains them from unwanted movement and other dangers.